Forever Knight fanzines
List of Forever Knight Fanzines This is a list of fanzines that have Forever Knight content. ''Forever Knight'' novels These fanzines contain single works, usually of novel or novella length, but occasionally shorter. * Acquaintances by Cathy Pursell * The Bargain by Cathy Pursell * Be My Valentine by Jamie Melody Randell * Beginnings by Cathy Pursell * Cats and Dogs * Cauchemar by gh coyote * Dark, Dark My Light by R.A. Johnston * Dark Romance * The Dawn Of My Knight by Rimfire * Death Has No Dominion by Marg Buskin * The Devil You Know by R.A. Johnston * The Dinner by Cathy Pursell * Double or Nothing by Susan M. Garrett * Dreaming of the Knight by Susan M. Garrett * En Famille by gh coyote * Exiles by Christine Kamnikar * Exposed by Cathy Pursell * False Heart by Susan M. Garrett * The Fire by Donna Stripling * Forever edited by LJC * Grave Secrets by Susan M. Garrett * The Heart Has Its Reasons by Jamie Melody Randell * Hobbies by Cathy Pursell * Immortal Fantasies by Tasha * In One's Own Coin by Susan M. Garrett * It's a Wonderful Unlife by R.A. Johnston * Kind Soul by Susan M. Garrett * Lagniappe by gh coyote * Last Knight by Sharon Himmanen * Leap Into Knight by Sharon Wisdom and Sandy Hall * Let There Be Light by Victoria Stratford * A Little Knight Music by Susan M. Garrett * Lizards in the Grass by Karen Miller * My, What Nice Teeth You Have, Detective Knight by Cathy Pursell * Nights of LaCroix: Drinking of the Stream * Old Hates, New Hope by Denyse Bridger * On Holy Ground by Jean Graham * Paradigm Shift by Linda Stoops and Andrea Brown * The Party by Cathy Pursell * Pepper by Cathy Pursell * Performances by Cathy Pursell * A Price Greater Than Life by Susan M. Garrett * Putting the Pieces Together by Candy Vogel and Cheryl Schneider * Relationships by Cathy Pursell * Resurrection by Tracy Essam * Samskar by gh coyote * Settlement * Sins of the Fathers by T. Beaty * Soul on Fire: Pompeii Revisited by Lisa M. Rivera * Spring Break by Valerie Meachum * Spyder's Web by Jamie Melody Randell * This End Will Serve by Sharon Himmanen * Three of a Kind by Susan M. Garrett * A Touch of Forever by Denyse Bridger * Training Mission by Ron Katz * Unnatural Selection by Bonnie Rutledge * Vengeance is Mine by Vickie L. Holt * Veritas by gh coyote * Waiting for Eternity by Tracy Essam * When We Weep by Cyndi Bayless Overstreet ''Forever Knight'' single author anthologies The following fanzines are anthologies of works of various types from a single author. * Biting Satire, or Forever Knight Lite! by Pam Jensen * Black Amber by Jacqueline Taero * Dark Confessions by Tracy Essam * Furever Knight, or The View from Down Under by Winifred McBeth * Happy Campers by Cathy Pursell * One Dark Knight by Marcia Tucker * Rubies Red as Blood... and Other Stories by Darlene Rutherford * Tracings by Jacqueline Taero * With Flowers by Ophelia Paradise ''Forever Knight'' multi-author anthologies The following fanzines are anthologies of works of various types from more than one author. * Amantes de la Noche * Blood and Roses * The Company of Night * Conquistador: The Vachon Collection * Coroner Tales * Daydreams and Knightmares * Forever and a Knight * Forever Knight Cat Stories * The Forever Knight Special Gen Collection * Forever Net * Forever Yours * For the Good of the Knight * Four Seasons with LaCroix * In the Heat of the Knight * Knightbeat * Knight Shift * Knights Past * Knight Time * Knightimes * A Little Knight Musing * On the Wings of the Knight * Pillow Book * Shades of Eternity * Shadows and Roses * Tales from the Raven * T'jours LaCroix * Toujours LaCroix * Ways of Darkness - Tales of a Vampire Knight * The Wisdom of LaCroix Non-Fiction The following fanzines are devoted to non-fiction material. This includes newsletters and concordances. * The Crusader * Feeding Frenzy * Forever Knight Compendium * Forever Knight Concordance * Forever Knight Scrapbook * Knightly News * The Raven Multi-fandom The following are fanzines that contain works relating to multiple fandoms, including Forever Knight. * Awakenings * Bedroom Eyes * Black Magic * Compadres * Compounded Interest * Dark Fantasies * Different Drummer * D.S.V. * Full Circle * Good Guys Wear Fangs * Heroes * Home Free * Just My Type * L.A. Knights * ''The Manifest'' III * Nightbeat * No Holds Barred * Remote Control * The Scene Zine ::The preceding list of fanzines has been adapted from the list of fanzines at Fan Lore. External Links * The Forever Knight Fanzine List - archived copy from 2000 *